


Universe At Its Finest

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Additional Character, After Isak finds out, Anal Sex, Even has a daughter, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: The universe brings Even into Isaks life,  he just didn't know Even came with a full packageA kid fic with 90% pure fluff





	Universe At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing is when you're been writing a fic for more than a couple hours, you constantly read and reread and the more you lool over something, the more flaws you find or ways you can make it better. So im not sure if this is the best it can but its the best I can do for now
> 
> -italics in the beginning are for a flashback and the rest are text  
> Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to go out with him again?"  Jonas asks as he eats his popcorn, chilling on his couch as Isak is sitting on the arm of the couch texting someone.

Isak takes a handful of popcorn and nods, "I'm texting him now. He wants to go out this weekend if he isn't busy."

Jonas nods, "Still can't believe you met him in the middle of the street.  Like since when does that happen?" He questions rhetorically. 

Isak smiles and shrugs his shoulder, "I dont know but I really like him so I'm glad it happened."

 

_Isak is walking down the street, headphones blasting music into his ear, walking to the tram stop. There's a group of guys walking in front of him a bit and he notices one of the guys take something out of the pocket and some money falls out. Isak jogs up to catch the money before running after the boys and yelling hey to the boys in front of him._

_The boys turn around and Isak is holding up the money in his hand and goes up to the blond guy._

_"Hey." He says breathlessly. "Um you dropped some money." He hands him the money but the guy is simply staring down at Isak without moving or accepting the money._

_"'Um this is yours, isn't it?" He questions._

_One of the guys nudges the blond and he seems to snap back into reality and take the money, "Um yeah yeah, thank you. I appreciate you giving it back." Isak smiles and nods and walks off but the blond pulls Isak back._

_"Um can I take you out for coffee? You know--to thank you?" He questions, his gaze not wavering which makes Isak suddenly feel butterflies in his stomach._

_"Even, you have to pick up--" One of the guys interrupt. Even turns around immediately giving them a look and his friend shuts up. Isak assumed the look meant mind your fucking business. "Its fine." He insists turning back to Isak. "What do you say?"_

_Isak looks at the time and looks between the boys standing in front of him. He decides he has nothing better to do and shrugs, "Okay, yeah."_

 

Isak is getting dressed on Saturday to go on his fourth date with Even. Even tells him he's going to pick him up. He waits downstairs and soon Even is pulling up in front of his apartment. He hops into the car and leans over to kiss Even, "Halla."

"'Halla." Even replies squeezing Isak's thigh. "Ready?" Isak puts his seatbelt on and nods.

"Was thinking we can go to the movies and then we can go on a rooftop and have some drinks and eat some food I made, sound good?" 

"Of course. How was your week?" He asks.

"Pretty good, just been working and forever exhausted but other than things have been alright. How was yours? Its been like a week since we hung out, I missed you."

Isak blushes and looks over at Even who winks at him. They are soon pulling up to the theatre and Even buys their tickets and buys them a large popcorn and soda to share. 

They sit near the back of the theatre. Even pulls up the arm rest as Isak moves closer and rests on Even's shoulder. Advertisements are playing and the boys are sharing the popcorn but Isak notices Even keeps checking his phone and it's a little odd and rude to be doing on a date.

"'Is everything okay?" Isak asked looking at him. Even nods hugging Isak closer, "Yeah yeah, sorry. I just may be expecting a call."

"May?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I might have a call but I'll stop checking sorry." 

Isak wraps him arm around Evens neck pulling him down to his lips. They softly kiss as Isak mutters, "What's so important?"

"Nothing, nothing " He replies, eager to continued kissing . "Just this" And is back to Isaks lips. Soon the lights are dimming in the theatre, and they pull away from each other with wet lips, catching their breaths. Isak pecks his lips once more and cuddles into him as they watch the movie.

When the movie is ending, the boys are walking outside hand in hand sharing their thoughts on their movie. When they step out of the theatre into the cold windy air, Even leans Isak back against the window of the theatre, "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too." Isak replies softly looking up at Even with dazed out eyes. Even caresses Isak's cold, red cheeks as Isak speaks up, "Do you want to come over?"

Even is too busy looking at Isak's lips to catch what he's saying, "Hmm?"

"Do you want to---" Isak is interrupted by Even's phone ringing. Even pulls back a bit before pulling out his phone, "I need to take this."

Isak nods understandingly as Even picks up. 

_Hello?_

_Yeah, I'm still out._

_Yeah yeah, I'll be home soon Bella._

_I love you too, dont wait up, okay?_

 

Even pockets his phone and turns back to Isak and smiles leaning back in to kiss him and Isak turns his head. Even furrows his brows, "What's wrong?"

"Who's Bella?" He questions. 

"Nothing, dont worry about it." He said reassuringly.

Isak raises his brows, looking up at Even. Even leans down to peck Isak's lips, "I promise its nothing."

"Tell me now if you're married or dating someone."

Even shakes his head, "I'm not, Isak." Isak nods and trusts in Even that he's telling the truth, "So do you want to come over instead of finding a rooftop. We can do that another time." Even nods as Isak leads the way. 

\-------

When Isak reaches his place, he unlocks the door and lets Even in. Isak walks to the kitchen and offers Even a beer. They get their beers and some chips and plop down on the couch. Isak throws his legs over Even's lap as he eats the chips, "Want some?"

Even nods and opens his mouth. Isak playfully rolls his eyes and gives Even chips in his mouth. He keeps feeding him and Even notices with time that Even is getting rather suggestive when Isak feeds him.  Every time Isak puts a chip in his mouth, Even keeps his gaze locked on Isaks. He steps it up as he takes the chip from Isaks fingers with his mouth and sucks on his index finger.  It doesnt take long for Isak to get hard in his pants and he feels Evens growing hard on under his thigh. 

Isak clears his throat as he pulls his finger out of Even's mouth and climbs on his lap. "You want to?" He asks softly.

"Want to what?" Even asks lightly touching the indentation in Isak's upper lip. 

"You know what." He says as he grinds his growing hard on against Even's. "Yeah?"

Even nods as he picks Isak up and lies him down on the couch, hovering over him and begins kissing him. They haven't done anything really sexual since they've been dating. They've made out a lot, grinded against each other to get off but nothing beyond that. And they were both elated to finally put their straggling thoughts and hopes of sleeping with each other to rest.

Isak gives Even a blowjob, Even opens Isak up and is soon sliding the condom on. "You okay?" Isak nods as he looks down at Even's cock teasing his hole. Even leans down and kisses Isak to distract him as he slowly pushes into Isak. 

Isak hasn't slept with anyone in about four months, he has been talking to Even for about two and a half and he's pretty proud of himself for holding out this long when seeing someone, especially someone as hot as Even. 

Even pulls back from Isak's lips, rests both arms on either side of Isak's head and begins thrusting his hips. Isak is biting his lips trying to prevent his usual loud moans but they're still escaping his lips because Even's cock is hitting all the right spots and he's been dreaming about this for weeks. Both of their bodies are gradually collecting sweat and their brows are furrowing and sounds of pleasure escaping both their mouths. 

Isak's mouth falls opens as he looks down in between their bodies, "Wait, wait.  Fuck, right there. Slow please." He whines. Even leans down to kiss and suck on Isak's neck as he slowly grinds his lips into Isak and the boy is gripping on the sheet with one hand and scratching at Even's back with the other.

"I need to cum." Even mutters into his neck.

Isak nods as he takes hold of his own dick and strokes himself until his stomach is contracting and he's looking up at Even with a drunken look and nods, biting his lip, "So close." He whispers. Even picks up his movement and begins pounding inside of Isak. Isak moans are loud and desperate as he wraps his legs around Even and wraps his arms around his neck, weeping into his neck as he feels himself coming. He collapses onto the bed as Even continues thrusting and is soon letting go inside of Isak. Even catches his breath and pulls out, getting rid of the condom and collapses next to Isak.

They clean themselves up and Isak rests his head on Even's chest.  He leans up to kiss Even's chin as they fall asleep, bodies attached.

\----

Isak wakes up the next morning well rested. He's twisting and turning and his eyes flutter open and he remembers the night before and recognizes Even's absence. He looks around the floor and realizes Even's clothes are nowhere to be found.

"Even?" He calls out and doesn't get a response.

He finds his phone and has an unread text from Even.

_Hey, Im sorry I had to go. I needed to get back home, last night was amazing._

Isak wonders what was so important that Even needed to get back home to on Saturday and his mind thinks about the girl he mentioned, Bella. It would make sense if she was his wife and needed to return back home before his wife woke up so she wouldn't be suspicious. Isak doesn't even know if Even is gay, they never talked about it. He just assumed. And he's just a little too confused. 

_Yeah, it was. Did you really need to leave so early? :/ Was hoping we could get breakfast and cuddle?_

_I know, I wish we could but it was an emergency. Next time I promise. Have to go now! Talk soon <3_

 

 ---------

 Isak and Jonas were in the skatepark and Isak was pouting on the bench the entire time. After about 20 minutes, Jonas skates up to him, "Okay what gives, you've been pouting since we got here. You clearly want me to ask whats up."

"Im not pouting and Even is playing games." He groans.

Jonas sits down on the bench beside Isak, "Why what happened?"

Isak shrugs, "Um--we had sex and he just left the next morning. He did text and said he had to leave because of an emergency but we haven't chilled since."

"Have you texted him?" Jonas questions.

"We've texted but not about that, he's gonna think Im so keen"

Jonas rolls his eyes, "which you are so just suck it up and text him, dude. Its not that serious."

Isak pulls out his phone and opens up his text thread with Even and gazes down at the screen and looks back up at  Jonas "What should I say?"

"Just ask to chill, be casual." Isak nods and sends the message off with a closed eyed smiling emoji.

They wait in silence as Isak scratches his head and gives an awkward smile to Jonas who notices.

"He'll text back." Jonas reassures.

Isak shakes his head, "This is how he is." Isak leans  back against the bench and doesn't keep looking at his messages. His message sound soons goes off and he checks it,

 

_Hey, Im busy all day. I also dont think this is a good idea, things are moving too fast between us and I think we should slow down or something. I know it was kind of me but I can't right now. I'm sorry._

Isak reads the message over and over and sighs trying not to get frustrated. Jonas asks him whats wrong and he hands him over his phone.

"Wow, dude Im sorry."

"This is such bullshit, now he's done? After he fucked me." Isak shakes his head and takes his phone back. "Im going to talk to him."

"Do you know where he lives?" Jonas ask curiously. Isak nods, "We drove by it one day and he pointed it out."

"Are you sure its a good idea to go now? You're a little heated." Jonas tries to calm him down.

"He pulls that shit on me, I cant calm down. I'm not having him play me like this without answers."

Jonas nods understandably and tells Isak to call him when he's done. He nods and is off walking to Even's house. After a heated 17 minute walk, he thinks he's at the right house when he checks the driveway, he recognizes Even's car and begins pounding on the door.

"Im coming, Im coming." He hears Even's voice from the other side of the door. The door is soon opening and the blond's jaw is dropped and his face pale as he stares at Isak. Isak notices Even closing the door slightly so Isak can't see further into his house.

"Hi, um didnt know you were coming by." Even says.

"Yeah well, I wanted to know what the hell that message was about. You cant right now? We're moving too fast, what the fuck? You wanted to,  Even. I dont understand. All of this after we have sex ?!?"

"Can you keep your voice down?" He begs with a strained tone.

"No because this is not fair, Even." Even sighs and runs his hand through his hair as he nods in understanding, "Its complicated."

"Just tell me the truth, tell me that you're fucking married or straight and just needed someone to fuck for a moment. Are you even gay? I dont understand anything right now." He rants.

"What dont you understand? I told you I wasn't seeing anyone but you and I'm not gay Im pansexual, a concept you probably havent heard of."

Isak flinches looking up at him, "And whats that supposed to mean?"

"You're so focused on these binaries and labels,  why cant I just be?" He questions. Isak calms down, "You can be whatever you want, I just--I dont understand why you're being so on and off with me." 

"Isak, it's complicated. I told you." Even says.

Isak shakes his head, "That's not fucking enough. If you want to end this, be upfront with me so I can move on." Both boys soon hear the front door rattling and the door is being opened. There's a little girl standing there looking up at Even and Isak and Isak looks towards Even, "You didnt tell me you have a sister."  Isak observes.

Even picks up the child and holds her in his arms, "I dont. Whats up, sweetie?"

"Why are you so loud, pappa?" The girl ask and Isak's jaw drops.

"Oh my god." He stares at the two people in front of them and realizes the features that the little girl has of Even's. "Oh my god, you have a kid?" He questions in disbelief, his voice cracking.

Even places Bella down and kisses the top of her forehead, "I'll be back inside soon."

"Can I get pancakes, pappa?  Now?" She whines. "You said!!!"

"Yeah yeah, 5 minutes princess. I promise." She smiles and skips off as Even closes the door behind him. Silence falls among them for about a minute before Isak speaks up.

"So you have a daughter?" He asks.

Even shrugs and nods, "Would explain why she was calling me papa."

"Right." Isak awkwardly chuckles. "Um you are with someone? A woman?"

Even shakes his head, "No, for the 10th time. Single father." 

Isak nods in understanding as he swallows the lump in his throat, "Is that Bella?  That's whos always calling you?"

Even nods and it all makes sense to Isak. He's putting the pieces together in his head. "And you left that morning to---?"

"Because I left her with my mom and my mom needed to go to work and I had to go pick her up." Even explains. Isak processes the information, "Fuck I cant believe you're a dad." He doesnt mean to say it aloud but it slips out anyway.

"Yep so you see why I was trying to end this early.  I shouldn't have started this or slept with you because I know being with someone who has a child is a lot to ask of anyone but thats why I was trying to cut it off. I knew you wouldnt want this." 

"Who said I didnt? I just dont understand why you kept it from me."

"I dont know, its not really something you tell someone, I dont know. It's hard to share. Usually people dont want anything to do with a single parent. Its a lot of baggage.'

Isak nods in understanding, "I dont mind Even. I mean that's a lot to get used to but I'm into you. " He admits. Even breaks out into a smile and nods happily, "Do you want to come in?" Isak nods as Even opens the door and lets Isak in. Bella is standing on the couch hitting her doll against the arm of the couch, giddy. 

"The house is a bit of a mess, sorry." He apologizes, picking things up.

"Hey." Isak stops him. "You've been to my place, I dont care. Dont try to change anything, I want to see how your life is just as it is." Even nods as he tells Bella to stop. She plops down as Even introduces them, "Bella babe, this is pappa's friend, Isak. Isak, Bella."

"Im Bells." She smiles up at him. Isak nods and smiles, "I'm Isak, youre so beautiful."

"Thank you." She twists bashfully. "'I get it from my mamma."

"Hey, what about me?" Even pouts playfully. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out, "Not you. From mamma, I am smart like you and we both like to draw, yeah?"

"Thats right." Even agrees and pecks the top of her head and looks over to Isak, "So do you wanna talk or something?  While i make her pancakes." Isak nods as they go off to the kitchen and Isak sits at the table and Even maneuvers around the kitchen. When Even is mixing up the batter, Isak decides to ask.

"So um--where's her mom?"

It takes a second before he gets a reply. "She lives about 30 minutes away, they see each other every other weekend."

"I meant like what happened to her that you ended up a single father?"

Even nods still facing his cooking station, "When she got pregnant, she wanted an abortion and I really didnt want her to. She had a plan for her future and her career and a baby would have ruined it. Dont know why she didnt think about that when we had unprotected sex but whatever. She didnt want the baby and I told her if she has it, I'll take care of them without her help so I did."

Isak smiles, "thats pretty incredible of you."

Even shrugged, "I always wanted a child,  she came a little earlier than I planned but Im happy."

"So do you not talk to the mom?"

"We're cool, she wanted to be in the her life eventually so we agreed she can stay with her every other weekend. Im not going to keep her from Bella, shes not a bad person so we talk when its about Bells." The conversation falls to a halt as Even plates the pancakes and puts them on the table.  

"Bells, pancakes." She cheers continuously as she runs into the kitchen and sits at the table,  "Sweetie,  what'd I say about running in the house?"

"Sorry pa." She says passively digging into her pancakes stuffing her mouth. Even gives her a look and she slows down.

"How old is she?"

"3" Even replies.

"And a half." She insists as Even chuckles and nods. 

"You had her at 19? What?"

Even nods, "You're great at math." He teases. 

"So yummy. You want?" She asks holding her fork out to Isak. He says no thank you and she continues eating. 

 When she's all done, she gets a chair and stands in front of the sink and washes her face clean of syrup and steps down, "Bye Isak, bye pappa, going to play" She giggles and runs off to her room.

Isak chuckles, "She's so cute, you're lucky."

"Trust me, I know. She's incredible. So um--how are you feeling? About all of this?"

Isak takes a moment to respond, "It's alot I guess but I mean I like you in case you haven't known."  He admits.

" Even with a daughter?"

"Even with a daughter." Isak reassures. 

Even tries not to get too excited but he'll be lying to himself if he said he wasnt. "I just need to let you know now I dont date to date.  I date to marry. I have a child so I cant just be bringing guys home every month. So i guess what Im trying to say is I eventually want this to be something serious. If not, maybe you should go."

Isak doesnt reply immediately. He takes hold of Evens hands from across the table, "I want this,  I'm all in." Even smiles graciously and kisses Isaks knuckles, "Me too."

\---

Things have been good with the two since Isak found out about Bella. They have still been hanging out like before and were currently at an ice cream shop after their date.

"Can I taste yours?" Even ask. Isak hands his over as Even takes a lick and nods, "That's good."

"How's Bella?" Isak asks. Even appreciates that though Isak's trying to work towards a relationship with Even and a child is very out of his element, he continuously asks about Bella, it's reassuring knowing that he isn't ignoring that she's apart of Even's life. 

"She's pretty good, she's struggling a bit in school because she's really hyper as you saw and she always wants to have a good time so it's hard for her to sit down for a long period of time." 

Isak nods, "I get that, but that doesn't mean they're any less capable of getting good grades and doing amazing things in life, ya know?"

Even smirks and caresses Isak's hand across the table and nods, "I know.  Youre the best,  you know that?"

"Yeah I know." He chuckles and stands up, "Let's go, its getting late." Even chuckles and follows Isak outside the shop.

\-----

Isak and Even are making out in Even's bed. Even is climbing over Isak's body and rests his hips against Isak's grinding his hips into him. Isak is grabbing  Even's hair, moaning into his mouth and arching his hips and they are suddenly interrupted when the door bell is ringing. 

They are a bit caught up before the sound rings in Even's ear and he pulls back breathlessly. "Gotta get the door, babe."

Even waits a bit for his erection to go down as he heads downstairs and opens the front door and sees Sonja and Bella.

"Hey." He smiles pushing his hair back, hoping his tinted and flushed cheeks cleared up. "You're a little early."

"Hi pappa." She squeals hugging his leg and then running inside.

"I have to run into a meeting,  its fine that Im a bit early, right?" 

"I guess, How was she?" Even asks.

Sonja nods, "She's good, a little rambunctious but we had a good time." She nods.

"Babe, everything okay?" Even turns around and Isak stops upon seeing the woman at the door and awkwardly waves, "Hello."

"Hi." She smiles. "I'm Sonja."

"Isak." He shakes her hand.

"That's Daddy's boyfriend." Bella squeals as she overhears the conversation running by them.

"Bells, sit down please." Even turns to Sonja who speaks, "Guess it wasnt okay that Im a bit early. Boyfriend?"

Even shrugs and nods, "Yeah."

"Um, okay. " She says uncomfortably. "You'll drop her off in two weeks?"

Sonja nods and smiles, "Good luck you two."

When Even closes the door, Isak wraps his arms around Even, looking up at him, "Bella's mom?"

 Even nods as he pecks Isaks lips.

"Bella, did you eat?"

"No" she calls from her room. "Fuck, she cant even feed you." Even sighs as he goes into the kitchen. Isak follows after him and holds his cheeks forcing Even to look at him, "Hey calm down, its okay. You were fine 10 minutes ago."

"Because my daughter hasn't eaten all day, Isak.  She's a good mom but lately things have been weird, Bella comes back in the same clothes, hasn't eaten, hair a mess. I dont know why she isnt caring for her daughter if she wanted her in her life?"

"Baby, breathe. Okay? Talk to Bella, see if she knows whats up." Even licks his lips and nods and makes Bella a sandwich. He calls her down and she sits at the table and chomps on her sandwich.

"Bells." Even speaks up hesitantly. Isak is standing next to Even as they lean against the counter as Isak rubs his back. "Is everything okay with mom?"

She looks at him and nods confused, "Yeah, why?"

"I dont know, she is acting a little different." He says.

Bella shrugs, "Maybe her new boyfriend."

Even raises his brows, looks at Isak and returns his attention to Bella, "She has a boyfriend? You've met him?"

She nods, "Mommy likes him a lot because they stay in the bedroom the whole time, its kind of sad because I want to see my mom but if she's happy."

Even sighs as he walks into the living room, pacing the space,  trying not to curse. Isak goes after him and wraps his arms around him, "One breath at a time babe, come on."

"She's having sex when she's supposed to be spending time with her daughter, Isak. I'm so done with her." He groans.

Isak stops Even ranting by pressung his lips against Even's and pulling on his hair. He pulls back and pecks his lips once more, "I love you, but you don't know that, okay? Being in a bedroom does not mean theyre fucking all the time." He says holding his cheeks. "I'm right here."

Even takes a deep breath and nods, "I love you too, you're right,  but she is acting different now, putting less effort into Bella and that's not okay."

 

 But Even doesnt keep them separated for long because after a month, Bella keeps asking him, wheres her mom and will get teary eyed and he just can't do it. So he allows Sonja to hang out with her at the park near his place or to her favorite dessert place a couple blocks down, somewhere close enough that he can check on her if he needs and thats the new arrangement.

\---------

Even is at work when he gets a call from Bella's school. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bech Næsheim, hello. It is Ms. Williams. Im calling because Bella is really ill and im worried she'll get some of the others sick.  Would you be able to come pick her up?"

"Sick? She was fine when I dropped her off,  its only 12. Im at work "

"We're not sure what's wrong,  the school nurse thinks it may be just an old fashioned cold but its really bad today so it'll be best if she went home to rest up today to be a bit better for tomorrow. "

"Um fuck ok, I cant leave so im gonna see if my boyfriend, Isak can pick her up. If he can you,  you'll know its him,  a bit shorter than me,  curly dirty blond hair. 

"Okay no problem, thank you." Even hangs up and immediately calls Isak.

"Hey babe. "

"Isak baby,  youre off today right?".

"Uh yeah why? Aren't you at work? "

"Bells school called me and said shes sick,  i need to pick her up but I have so much work. And I know its a lot to ask but--"

"Even stop, yes I'll go get Bells."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. Im just chilling at home anyway. Any medicine I should give her?"

"No,  you know how I feel about medicine naybe just some food orange juice and put her down for a nap?"

"Yeah okay, I'll leave now"

"Thank you,  thank you. I love you.  I'll show my thanks soon. " he chuckles

"Stop talking like that at work. I'll see you later, I love you too"

\---------

Isak arrives at Bella's school 30 minutes later. She is soon being escorted out by her teacher.  Her cheeks and nose are tinted red, the frown on her face is very prominent, "Isak?" The teacher ask.

He nods, "How are you doing, Bells?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. She whines and runs into Isak's arms. He picks her up as she rests in his neck.

"I packed her homework up, but we understand if she cant get all of it done. But she has taken a nap but is still not feeling well. Hopefully we can see you tomorrow, yeah Bella?"

She weakly nods as Isak thanks the teacher and is off.

"Where's pappa?" He hears her mutter into his neck.

"He's at work sweetie, he'll be home as soon as he can. We're going to my house and we can get food, and some juice to make you feel better and watch movies and rest, is that okay?"

She nods, "Okay. Are you going to be my pappa too?"  She asks. Isak immediately tenses up and gets extremely nervous and clears his throat, "Um not exactly Bells, I think that's something you should ask your pappa." She nods into his neck and the conversation falls silent. When they arrive at his house, she immediately climbs on the couch and lies down. Isak goes into his room to get a t shirt and some of his cotton short shorts and takes Bella out of her outside clothes and replaces them with his comfy ones"What would you like to eat?" He ask.

She shakes her head, "Not hungry."

"Bells, you have to eat if you want to get better. How about some spaghetti or I can make you grilled cheese, how's that?" 

She weakly agrees as Isak puts a blanket on her and goes to make her grilled cheese and gets her cup of  OJ soon bringing it out to her but when he returns, she's passed out. He figures he'll at least let her sleep for a half hour and wake her up to eat and then let her sleep some more.

He checks his phone for the first time since picking her up and has a message from Even.

E: _Baby, did you get her?_

E: _Everything okay?_

I: _We're fine, Even. We're at my place, she's resting now. Im gonna wake her up in a bit to give her food._

E: _Okay perfect, thank you again. You're the best ;)_

I: _I know :p how are you going to thank me? Eat me out or let me do everything to you?_

Even usually didnt like when Isak wanted to make things about Even. Even was such a giver when it came to relationships that he wanted nothing more than to make his partner happy but Isak likes doing just that, especially in bed but it's a little hard for Even because he feels selfish so Even doesn't let him do it often.

E: _Trying to get me hard at work?_

I: _No, you need to have more self control than that._

E: _I have none when it comes to you, you have me wrapped around your finger._

I _:  If my finger is my dick, then yes I do, I really want you right now._

E: _Stop having dirty thoughts when you're watching my daughter. I'll take care of you tonight._

I: _Fine, fine. I'll see you in a couple hours. She'll be good as new for when you come home._

E _: She better :)_

_\-----------_

Even made his way to Isak's house to see him and pick up Bella. He used the key Isak had given him a couple weeks ago and opened the door after knocking several times without an answer. 

He opened the door and joy filled his heart as he is looking at Isak sleeping on the couch cuddled with Bella in his arms. He walks over to them and kisses Isak's cheek and runs his fingers through his hair to wake him up.

"Babe." Even whispers, he groans and twist a little, and opens his eyes. He smiles upon seeing Even and pulls him for a deep kiss. Even pecks his lips once more and kisses his daughter's cheek to wake her up. 

She wakes up and she's excited to see her dad but she doesn't have the energy to squeal and show her excitement over seeing him. She reaches her arms out and Even picks her up, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better, Isak made me yummy food and we sleep."   

"Thats amazing, Im glad youre feeling better. Want to head home?"

She nods as she looks up at her dad, "Pappa, is Isak my other pappa?" Even's brows furrow as he looks at Isak who looks less surprised than he does. "Um what made you ask that?"

"I ask Isak and he say to ask you. He acts like another pappa." 'She answers simply. Even nods as he sits down on the couch with Bella on his lap, "Um Isak is my boyfriend but the only way he can technically be another pappa is if we got married which we're not right now so he's not."

Even takes a quick glance at  Isak and returns back to Bella, "But he will be around for a while and may help me take care of you. Is that okay?" 

She smiles and nods and whispers in Even's ear, "Can I call him pappa too?"

"Ask him." Even replies softly. She turns her head and shyly ask Isak if she can call him pappa. Isak tries not to blush and weep at the request, "I would love that bells, but maybe call me dad so we dont get confused when you call us, is that okay?"

She smiles softly and nods and crawls into his lap and hugs him, "Can we go home now, pappa? I want to sleep in my bed with my bears." Even nods as he stands up, picking her up in one arm. He reaches out to Isak, holding one of his hands, caressing it, "Want to come with us?"

Isak nods as he gets dressed and brings Bella's clothes and they are off to Even's place. Even puts Bella down for bed and crawls into his own bed with Isak. He lies half his body on him and rests his chin on his chest. He rubs his finger on the tip of Isak's nose as they stare at each other lovingly, "I love you."  Even says softly.

Even puckers his lips blowing Isak a kiss and Isak blows one back. "I'm really thankful for you getting Bella today."

"Of course." He smiles running his hands through Even's hair.

"Are you sure you're okay with Bella calling you dad? I know it may be a lot. You can tell her no."

Isak shrugs, "I dont mind, Even. Promise. I like it"

"Yeah? Its okay? You like being called daddy?" Even smirks raising his brows. 

Isak blushes and rolls his eyes, "Not by you." 

"No,  you dont like that, daddy?" Even teases leaning up to kiss all over Isak's body and down his neck, "Daddy." Even moans dramatically.

Isak laughs and shruggles to push Even back, "Baby stop, ew dont call me that. Only your daughter can do that."

Even pouts and Isak chuckles and pecks Even's lips several times, "Call me anything else, not that."

Even nods and sucks on his bottom lip, "I want you." He says as he grinds his hips against Isak's.

Isak lightly moans as he looks up at Even, "I can't be quiet, Ev." 

Even kisses his jaw, "I got you, its okay. I'll make sure you're quiet. Okay?" Isak bites his bottom lip and nods. Even quickly gets up to lock  his door and climbs back on the bed and tugs Isak's shirt off and soon his pants. They are soon both naked and Even is eating Isak out like his life depends on it. Isak's face is buried in the pillow, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he's arching his back as Even does what he does best. 

"Can we go in the bathroom?" Even ask as soon as they're switching it up.

"For what?" Isak ask confused.

"Want to fuck you in a front of a mirror, please?" Isak nods as he struggles a bit to sit up and Even picks him up and takes him to his bathroom attached to his bedroom. Soon, Even is soon slipping on a condom and Isak is still trying to recover from his prep but he doesn't have much time because soon Even has him leaning over the counter, his face close to the mirror as he's teasing his hole. He looks up at Isak through the mirror who nods and Even is soon pushing into Isak. The boy bites his lips and holds onto the edge as Even pushes further into him. 

Even begins thrusting inside Isak and he's so desperate to moan and scream and show Even how good he's making him feel but he doesn't. He roughly bites his lips to compose the noise but the self control it takes to silence himself is making the sex all the more intense and overwhelming. He leans up, his back pressed Even's chest as he moves back against Even with the same rhythm.

"Look how fucking beautiful you look." Even whispers in his ear. Isak whines and nods as he wraps his arm around Even from behind, pushing him closer to him so he can get deeper. 

"Baby, babyyy." Isak whines burying his face in Even's neck, holding onto the counter in front of him so he doesn't lose stability. "Please dont stop, fuck." He tightens his grip on the counter as Even picks up the pace just a little bit, "Show me how good it feels baby, come on."

Isak feels himself about to cry as he crosses his arms on the counter and buries his face in it, biting on his arm as he feels himself about to cum. His breathing picks up and gets louder and Even knows Isak is about to cum so he keeps doing exactly what he's doing and Isak cries into his arm as he shoots against the bathroom cabinet. He catches his breath as Even pulls Isak back and kisses his neck, "You okay?"

Isak stands up and nods as he turns around to kiss Even's lips, "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiles as they hop in the shower right after and are soon off to bed.

 

The morning after, the boyfriends are cuddled up in Even's bed and and Even is awakened by constant knocking on the door. "Pappaaaaa!!!"

Even groans as gets out of the bed and puts some clothes on. Isak wakes up feeling Even leave the bed and turns to him, "Stay." He pouts.

"Bella is knocking." Even says and pecks Isak's lips. Even pulls the blanket over Isak's naked body, "I'll go make her breakfast." Isak nods as Even opens up the door and closes it behind him but not before Bella peeks her nosy head in to wave to Isak. 

"Morning pumpkin, feeling okay?" Even greets as she smiles and runs to the kitchen waiting for her food and Even assumes thats a yes.

She sits at the kitchen table as Even gets her some cereal and they eat it together, "Pappa, is your bed dad's bed now?"

Even awkwardly smiles and "Not all the time but when he sleeps over, yeah. Is that okay?"

She shrugs, "Are you guys getting married?" She questions. Even clears his throat, "I dont know sweetie, we'll have to see, yeah? Maybe in several years. What do you think if we did?"

She looks into her cereal for a bit and looks back up at her dad, "You happy, yeah?" He smiles and nods.

" Yeah pappa, get married, two princes." Even chuckles and Isak walks into the kitchen all dressed and he smiles, "What are you guys talking about?" 

"Just how cute you are." Even winks at Isak and Bells giggles looking between the two with a mischievous look.

\------------

It is a sunny day out which is rare so everyone soaks it up. They are having a picnic in the park and is Even is sitting up, resting his weight on his arms behind him as Isak is lying in his lap.

Isak is tilting his chin up, looking up at Even and opens his mouth and Even feeds him some grapes. Bella is running around in the park as the couple soaks up the sun. She's soon running back to their picnic blanket and hops on top of Isak's stomach. He hides his wince as he hugs her and tackles her to the ground and tickles her.

"You're so silly." Isak teases as he tickles her.

"Daddy, stop." She chuckles flailing her arms and feet in the air. "'Pappa, help." She squeals playfully though her dad can tell she doesn't actually want to be saved. Isak eventually pulls back and Bella climbs in his lap and rests her head in his chest and Even lies down staring up at them with a drunken look.

"What?" Isak ask catching his eyes.

Even shakes his head, "Nothing, just happy right now." He smiles, "I love seeing the two important people in my life loving each other is all."

Isak smiles and leans down with Bella in his arms and gives Even a soft kiss on the lips. "What about me?" Bella whines. Isak laughs and kisses her cheeks and she smiles as she lies down next to Even and Isak does the same as they continue to eat their snacks.

_A year and a half later_

Even cant remember exactly when he started planning the proposal but its been a couple of months and he was finally making it happen. 

He had let Bella know the plan and she squealed, "Two princes?" She asked with the brightest glimmer in her eyes. 

It was also the weekend of Bella's 5th birthday so it was the perfect cover up but also he still was going to give Bella her day.

They are driving out of town to a remote area with a perfect view of the mountains surrounding the airbnb. He resorted to airbnb instead of a hotel because he's forever trying to save money, he's spending enough this weekend as it is and it gives a more authentic,less vacation feel.

They arrive at their destination and Even gives the car to valet. 

"Wow, Even. This is beautiful. Shes only 4, will she even remember?"

"Trust me, she wont forget it." He smiled and kisses his lips as they all gather their bags and Bella grabs her rolling bag, skipping to the airbnb. Even retrieves the key out of his pocket that they just picked up from the fitness center nearby. Even unlocks the the door and the place is immaculate, just as reviews and photos suggested, perfect to propose to his boy.

They finally get there things to the living room and Bella is running all the place, taking in the new space. 

"Did you see your room, Bells?" Her father ask her. She looks up at him with bright eyes, "I have my own room." Even nods excitedly and finds the room opening it and it's a girly girl's dream and she squeals and runs up to the bed, jumping on it. It is lavender walls and Disney princesses all over. And usually Even would me mildly annoyed with the preconveived notions of a girl's interest but his daughter happened to love disney princesses so he lets it slide. "Bells, no shoes on the bed." She nods, kicks them off immediately and continues jumping. Even laughs and tackles her to the bed, tickling her. 

Once they're all settled in, Isak and Even are cuddling on the couch.

"You're such a good dad." Isak comments passively running his fingers through Even's soft hair.

"Aww thanks babe."

"This is incredible, being here." Even nods and looks up at Isak, "'Its for you too, all of us." Isak leans down to peck Even's lips.

The day plays out well. They take Bella on a hike and get food and chill in the jacuzzi in the backyard and take Bella to get her toes painted and shes been wobbling around since as to not mess them up and won't listen to her dad when he tells her its been dry for hours.  They still had a perfect day but the morning after, Even gets nervous. And the butterflies are creating a garden in his stomach, he's sure of it. Today's the day. 

Even knew he was going to propose on top of the mountain but he had originally planned for them to hike up there. But after yesterday, he doesn't think any of them are feeling up for the challenge but Even finds out there's an aerial tram to get to the top which works out perfectly. 

Isak and Bella are waiting for him downstairs and he's finally ready, throws his back over his back and heads to the living room, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look handsome." Isak says curious as to why he's dressed cute or even decent for the mountains but he doesn't further his questioning.

When they're on the tram to the mountain, overlooking the mountain, the sea and the beautiful view, Isak is taking pictures of the beauty but Even thinks that if Isak wanted to have a memory of such a beautiful view, Even will happily take a picture of his boyfriend so he can look at it all day.

Even wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck and softly whispers, "I love you."

Isak turns around surprised at the sudden dose of affection and smiles up at him, "Love you too." He softly kisses his lips and turns back to get more photos. Even holds his thumb up at Bella in question and she gives one proud thumbs up back letting him know shes ready.  They rehearsed, she's good to go.  When the tram begins to slow down and hover over the landing point, they finally get off. Others get off as well and sprinkle out around the top view of the mountain.

Even doesn't think he can breathe. Not even sure if his heart is beating to be quiet honest. He doesn't know if it's a result of the altitude or this grand gesture but he thinks he's gonna shit himself so he needs to get on with it. They are there for about 15 minutes talking and chatting before Even makes his move. He wraps his arms around Isak's waist pulling him closer, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes babe, why do you keep reassuring me? Is everything okay?" Isak asked caressing his right hand along Even's cheek.

Even nods, "Everything's perfect, I just want you to know how much I love and care for you and am thankful that you came into my life in the most random way. Every moment, everything counts and who would have known that is how I would have found the man I'm to be with for the rest of my life. There are no words in the human language or beyond that can describe how grateful  I am to you and the universe for bringing you into my life, for letting me love you and letting me accept your love. And your love for Bella is everything to me." Isak knows exactly what's happening and the tears are falling slowly from his tearducts as he glances at Bella beside them with a big smile on his face. "And I love you not just because you are you and amazing but because the entire universe conspired to make you sure we meet, that we got together, to help us find each other. And with that, we want to know...

"Will you marry us?" Bella ask  interrupting the sappy moment but the love is still very much in the air as her and Even get on one knee and she opens the small blue box with two rings inside, one smaller and one regular sized.

"Will you marry me?" Even ask. 

Isak is staring between the two loves of his life and wipes his tears as he nods insistently and pulls Even off the ground and hops into his arms, crying. "Yes baby, of course." He kisses his cheek multiple times and people are smiling and clapping nearby. Even puts Isak down and he picks up Bella swinging her around

"Daddy, Im going to lose the ring." She whines. He kisses her cheek and puts her down as Bella hands her pappa the box. He takes Isak's ring out and slides it on his finger and kisses his lips.

"The other ring is for you to give to Bella." Even says. "We're all in this together." 

Isak chuckles and nods as he takes the other ring out of the box and slides it on Bella's finger, "Wow, it looks beautiful on you."

She smiles and hugs Isak's midriff, "We match, yeah?" She ask holding her hand out to look at the ring from a distance as Isak does the same. 

"Yeah we do, its perfect. Now I just have to get you a ring." He redirects the last part of his sentence to Even. "You're incredible you know that? I cant believe you did all of this, you're just, wow."He shakes his head in disbelief. "So lucky to have you." He gives him one last kiss and they hug it out.

"Pappa, my present for dad. Where is it? " she ask nervously. Even looks inside his backpack and hands him the envelope. He opens it and pulls out the piece of paper with a drawing on it. He notices its him and Even with tux on and Bella is in the middle holding their hands, "Its our family." She explains.

Isak is blown away by how loving this girl is and hugs her, "Thanks so much,  I love you Bells."

"Love you pappa." She smiles.

"So I bought some food up here? We can chill for a bit? Yeah fiance." Even teases with a wink.

"Yeah babe." He smiles bashfully.

"Yeah pappas." Bella chimes in wanting to get on the yeah's. Isak and Even laugh as all three sit down on the mountain and Even takes the food out of his bag. They eat, talk and enjoy the view and soak up that this is what the universe has so graciously and perfectly blessed them with and there's nothing in the world that can express their gratitude but for now, they'll sit on the mountain in Norway with their family and enjoy the first moment of the rest of their life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other story ideas are always welcomed   
> Also thinking about writing a mpreg fic which is always v iffy with people but if you would like to read that, let me know


End file.
